Luna
by Luna Diana13
Summary: An old vampire who prowls and plays. Luna, the first vampire who does kill. This is the first chapter and most likely only chapter to be shared on Fanfiction, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Face of History

**`` Luna**

Massachusetts was a cold place in the winter at least, but certain people were immune to the cold. I am one of those exceptions. Though there are many exceptions for me. People would call me a witch back three hundred years. But to be precise, i am a vampire. The type that sucks your blood and cannot go into a dwelling without being invited. I am not the average vampire, no. I am the first.

My powers are extraordinary even for out kind. I have those witch spell powers, and the vampiric powers people would expect, the strength, the sight, she smell and the lust for blood. When I was born her name was Eva, she had black hair and the same sapphire eyes. As I grew up, there was something mysterious.

Now I go by Luna. I am at least 200,000 years old. I have killed many in my need for blood. Not for my life but for the wonderful taste. Many people call me sadistic for killing, but that is just my nature. To kill, is my life, everyone else's, its all a game. No Rules, no cheats. That's how i play.

The view in front of me was amazing, I could see the storm clouds coming in despite the light snow that fell, to any stupid human it would have seemed spectacular but for me, it was as boring as watching an ant crawl across a table. There was always the looks that caught people's attention. luckily, I have ways of masking my true appearance. It was a part of the power I have.

A guy walked towards the fishing dock at about 3am, no one was in sight and I hadn't fed in days. I smiled meanly, my lips pulled back to show my teeth. There was no way that the guy could see me. My fangs extended and eyes glowed scarlet. With eerie speed, i jumped. He didn't see me flying at him, no human eye could see me at this speed. I felt free for a minute and then i landed precisely in front of the man. "Hello, I'm Luna." I held my hand out to the man. I eyed him as his eyes widened. His gaze traveled over my body which appeared to be about thirteen years old. He took my hand and stated his name, "Mike."

He smiled widely. I let him move on with plan, the one I could so easily see unfolding in his mind; he was used to teens, he was dangerous, that is if you weren't the average girl. I let him step close to me, so i could feel his breath on my neck, his hands hovered over me then clamped down on my waist. I smiled widely, letting my fangs show. I knew they were translucent and milky looking, long and sharp. The so called Mike jumped and said, "What the hell are you?"

I smiled and spoke easily around the protruding fangs. My eyes glowed crimson, i knew this because i saw myself through his eyes. Telepathy came in handy when I wanted to know more about my prey. "Your worst nightmare." I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "No, shit your nightmare, a vampire."

Mike's eyes widened and suddenly all the legends of vampires he knew of as a child were true to him. I watched him whimper like a kid, "Please don't kill me." came a soft whisper barely audible for a human.

I smiled meanly, showing my teeth. "Here's the problem, you now know what i am, I have to kill you." I felt no pity as I crushed his neck between my hands, the windpipe broke, he almost gone. His last thought was, _My wife and children._

I didn't care about his stupid wife or children as I drank the intoxicating liquid. It calmed me and my powers grew stronger, I could hear better and see better. There was no one in sight. I left the man there to be found, only two punctures in his throat could be seen, and a trace of panic in his oddly flat, dead eyes.

I hung around the area just curious to see what would happen. A girl first saw him. She had gasped at the sight and dialed for the police. I heard everything the girl said, the odd thing about her was that she passed her hands over the man and gasped. I read her thoughts, they were strange, like a vampires but not sharp edged, gentle and soft but with a distinct power to it. _Double punctures like a snake bite, but not. _I didn't listen to anymore. I got the girl's name and her school and address from listening to the police interrogating her. Willow Rivera, Salem Middle School, and 9201 Ravenwood dr. Salem. I kept this in mind as I made my fade out.

A few days later, I saw the man, Mike's obituary in the newspaper.

_Mike Preston, 21 was murdered by an animal. Two puncture marks were found at his throat and his body drained of blood. His windpipe was destroyed and neck squished. Signs of struggle were shown. Doctors are looking into what sort of murderer killed Mike. His wife, Jenna and children, Kelley, 13 and Morgan 15 are devastated at the loss of their father. _

I crumpled the article much like i squished Mike Preston's neck. I was pretty sure that his dear wife and children wouldn't appreciate him as much if they knew his activities. I shook my head disgusted. I wanted to visit the guy's family just to stir things up, but first I would enroll at Salem Middle school. The Willow girl was something I wanted to know about.

I hummed as I switched my computer on, It was one of the macbook pros. When it came to money, I didn't lack it. How could I after living for so long and how easy it was to get the tellers to give me a hundred. My fingers brushed over the keys as it booted up. I quickly submitted an application to the school and went to pay Mike Preston's family a visit. I paused at my front door and changed my appearance, I appeared to be 17 or older, I put on high stiletto boots that went with my black sweater and skinny jeans. My hair was blonde and I wore big sunglasses over my eyes, I was wearing heavy makeup, lots of eyeliner and blue shadow. After checking to make sure everything was in order, i left my house. I didn't lock the door. I seldom did, when people went in, I knew about it. And I hunted them down.

It wasn't hard to find them, a quick google search and I had all the information I needed. I left my computer running as I picked up my jacket and walked out the door. I smiled, I wasn't hungry today but I might be. The woman might give me a reason to crave the blood. I smiled at the thought at continued walking.

My fangs appeared at the anticipation of blood, my sapphire blue eyes changing to crimson. I batted the thought away and walked casually. My stiletto boots clicked pleasantly on the cement. It wasn't unusual for me to be walking, it was unusual for me to be paying anyone a visit. But, of corse this was an unusual circumstance.

My destination came into view as I approached the house. Without hesitation, I rang the doorbell. I heard a person slowly getting up. The boy who answered the door looked 15. Morgan was the name that was first put through my mind. So this was his son. He looked nothing like Mike Preston. All the while I put this together, my face maintained the sad expression. "I heard about your father, Mike. I'm Katherine." I gave a sad smile as I spoke his father's name.

"Yeah. My stepdad." Morgan said. His brown hair was disheveled like he didn't care about it. How could he after his father's death?

I took his emotions in to no account. I stood there in the doorway, he hadn't invited me inside. that wasn't a problem. My eyes dilated and Morgan spoke again. "Please, come in."

I smiled and stepped into his house.

That's all for now. Just constructive criticism please! I just want to improve my writing. Thank you all very much.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kat

**`` I am the Kat**

Their house was old fashioned, it had many of the things you would find in museums of the colonists of Massachusetts, in the corner I saw the witch torture device and the vampire torture device. I winced at the memory of that being used on me. Back then I had been more curious to what the thing did. It did cause pain, though it wasn't unbearable. Morgan saw me looking at the devices. "Do you know of such devices?"

His voice was low as though he wasn't supposed to speak of it. I nodded, I wanted to know what he knew. "Were you a founding family of Massachusetts? My family was." His voice stayed at the same level, I nodded.

"I am of the founding families of this land." My voice was carefully pitched between ignorance and a sense of importance. It seemed to work, Morgan opened his mouth.

"That one, is made of hawthorne, it was said to be powerful against vampires. And the other was similar but of pine. It didn't have a significance but we caught many. In those days."

His smile was secretive and mysterious. I nodded. There was nothing for me to say, I had to kill them. They knew of vampires, they believed what their stepfather didn't or rather hadn't. I had a plan, I smiled sweetly and said to Morgan, "I am terribly sorry about you family. I merely stopped by to pay my last respects." This was a lie but I needed to leave.

I walked over to the door, Morgan didn't stop me. When I stepped outside, I quickly walked to the nearest busy street and found the sort of guy I was looking for. I walked up to him and smiled, my eyes dilated, my voice persuasive. "Pay your respects to Mr. Mike Preston's family. After, do away with yourself, foolish human." I didn't see weather he knew where the house was, I was sure he would find it. I hummed and waited for darkness to fall.

I stayed at a park not far from my home. Still dressed in my black clothing and stiletto boots, I tapped my foot impatiently. At the stroke of midnight I faded into the dark. It was a form of transportation for vampires that is. I appeared in Morgan's bedroom. He was awake. I blinked in surprise, luckily he was facing the other way. This was good. I was right behind him, I had a knife out, plated with silver. There was no reason for silver, but it was pest to be cautious. Morgan turned. His face was calm and eyes keen. "I knew you would come back." His words were oddly flat. "That man you sent couldn't help but say a lot." Morgan's words were brittle. I'm sorry it has to come to this, vampire.

I laughed at this, my voice crystal clear and full of danger. "And what can you do to stop me?"

Before I had a chance to react, he pinned me to the wall. I snarled. My face broke into the demon's and my eyes changed to blood red and teeth extended. Morgan's eye's had changed. He looked like a wolf now. Werewolf. I smiled, my fangs showing and held up the knife. I did the fade out thing and appeared behind him. It was just too simple, He turned and saw me. He lunged, his movements fast, but I was faster. I grabbed his throat and put a little pressure. I telepathically called his mother, who as undoubtedly a werewolf as well. _Jenna, I know you're listening. _I said this at the top of my mental lungs. Sure enough she had heard me. I smiled wickedly and said in her mind. _This is how I killed your husband. _With that I crushed his neck and drank his blood, at least a small sip. It wasn't pleasant, like animal blood which was correct, he was a dog after all. I crushed Morgan's head for good measure. Jenna couldn't help herself. She shifted into a dog and lunged at me as her son had. I smirked, and spoke aloud, "Listen, dog. I'm the oldest. the first. Are you sure you can best me? that is more that a few thousand years of practice."

She bared her teeth, werewolves were really stupid, their IQs were about at highest 75. Mine was probably way off the scale and the humans, about 100- 114. I grabbed her by her scruff and dangled her. She snapped at me. I merely laughed, it was such a pitiful effort. _I'll let you live. Your husband and son are gone what have you to lose? If you attempt to tell anyone, I will hunt you down. _Luna let out a faint snarl as a warning and jumped out the window.

When I landed quietly and returned home, no one had gone in which was good because I didn't like intruders. The door was still unlocked as I pressed the lever down to enter my house. It was a wooden house which interesting because wood was said to be poison to us. Wrong, nothing is poisonous to me except a certain herb. If I touched it or took it into my body, I would be weak for days and easy to kill. I walked to my bed and lay down. Soon I fell asleep and the day was over. My next project was to find the Willow girl.


End file.
